


Let's Ride Into The Sunset On A Camel

by SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)



Series: Donuts in My Bra and Other Stories [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 150 follower prompts, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Camels - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Fic Giveaway, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Soulmates, Tumblr Prompts, WinterShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/SerialObsessor
Summary: Bucky is sent on a seek and retrieve mission.





	Let's Ride Into The Sunset On A Camel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roguewords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewords/gifts).



> For mirthandnomatter who asked: A6 darcy/bucky - sorry it took so long!
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.
> 
> Beta'd by the ever wonderful CatrinaSL (from whom I also stole the Soulmate au reminder blurb.)

**Let's Ride Into The Sunset On A Camel**

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

Bucky took another look around the crowded marketplace and wondered why he'd ever thought this would be an easy mission.

“Go to Dubai,” they said.

“Find this woman and bring her back,” they said.

“It'll be easy,” they said.

(“They have camels in Dubai,” was all Steve said when Bucky told him where he was going.)

“She visits the marketplace every morning between ten and eleven,” Maria Hill told him as she handed over the info packet. “Oh, and she tries to be culturally sensitive so she'll probably be wearing local garb,” she added. “She likes red, yellow, and brown.”

So here he was. 

In a crowded market in Dubai.

Anywhere else it would have been a walk in the park: look at the photo, memorize the target, locate the target, retrieve the target, go home.

Done.

But not here. Oh, he'd managed the first two steps easily enough, but then it had gotten tricky.

Even for someone with his skill it was hard to find one person in a crowd, but add in ‘the local garb’ and it got a little tricky.

Because the local garb was headscarves. 

It was even harder when you only knew the person from half a dozen photographs. A lot of the tourists didn't bother wearing the scarves but he had a sinking feeling that his quarry would be blending right in.

He allowed the crowd to carry him along, eyes scanning constantly, hoping for a glimpse of a profile familiar only from hours of staring at a photograph.

Nothing. 

A commotion in the crowd behind him caught his attention and he half turned to see what was happening.

Santa Claus was arriving.

On a camel.

“What the hell—” He muttered to himself, and then paused. Once you got past the fact that this wasn't a Christian country and Christmas wasn't really part of their calendar, it made sense. You wouldn't rely on reindeer and a sleigh in a desert, would you?

“I know, right?” a voice behind him said, and he froze with anticipation as it continued. “Who'd ever have thought Santa would be riding a camel? A camel! I mean, it makes sense, but still. Probably more practical than kangaroos. Did you know he uses kangaroos in Australia?”

Bucky drew in a deep breath and turned around, the Soulmark on his shoulder blade tingling.

“Yeah, I did, and I'm really hoping you can explain to me exactly how that works,” he said as he locked eyes with his target. She was wearing a bright yellow headscarf that he realised he'd seen several times over the last half hour.

His target and likely Soulmate (please, please, please, please, please!) was standing right behind him, a range of different emotions scuttling one after another across her face. It finally settled on bewildered perplexity. 

“You've had that Mark your whole life and never looked it up?” she asked, moving a little closer as the crowd jostled past. “I mean, I always wondered what it was I'd be explaining, so I've learnt a lot of things in preparation for this moment. I just expected it to be more...” She shrugged and gave a soft laugh.

He smiled, and shook his head. “No one had any idea when I was a kid,” he said. “We had a lot of theories, but never any way of having them confirmed or denied.”

“Huh. That's a fair point,” his Soulmate conceded. “But what about after you… you know...” She waved a hand around in a manner he suspected was meant to indicate that she knew at least some of his history—and therefore who he was—and grimaced at him. “You never got curious?”

He shook his head again. “Decided to just wait and see.” He didn't really want to say that he had more important things to worry about, but she nodded understandingly. 

“Good plan.” She stuck out her hand. “I'm Darcy Lewis,” she said, “but I'm guessing you probably already know that.”

“Bucky,” he replied, taking her hand in his. “And I think you already knew, too.”

She nodded, looking happier than he thought his Soulmate should.

“I have to tell you,” she said, leaning in to him, “I was hopeful when Maria told me who she was sending. Are you hungry?” 

“Aren't I supposed to be getting you out of here?” he asked.

“Well, yes,” she said, nodding her head. “But not for like, another week. Come on, let's go find food and get to know each other better.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have never been to Dubai. All my info comes from the Googles. I would like to go though. One day.
> 
> All pictures courtesty of Google.
> 
> The reference to kangaroos is from the song ‘Six White Boomers’ which was released in 1980 according to Wikipedia. (Sadly it's partly ruined now because the man who wrote it turned out to be another goddamn pedophile. Fuck you, you disappointing piece of shit.)
> 
> My Tumblr, if you're interested, is [ibelieveinturtles](http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
